Are You Cold?
by Nitroid
Summary: Grimmjow arrives home from a mission to find Ichigo bound and gagged on his bed. Embarrassment and confusion ensues. Oneshot, fluff.


**This is a oneshot written in the span of ten minutes. :D**

**Summary;** Grimmjow arrives home from a mission to find Ichigo bound and gagged on his bed. Embarrassment ensues. Oneshot, fluff.

.

"Um, so you wanna let me know what the hell's going on?"

"That's MY line." Ichigo snarled at him as best he could from behind the gag in his mouth.

Grimmjow sighed, running a hand through his bright blue hair. He snuck another glance at the Shinigami substitute. He couldn't help noticing Ichigo looked a whole lot more apprehensive while bound and gagged. The orange haired teen reminded him of an agitated cat. A very cute scowling cat, to be precise.

"Who did this to you?" He asked softly, running his eyes over Ichigo's lithe body.

The boy looked so incredibly vulnerable, just lying on the sheets panting and glaring for all he was worth.

Grimmjow felt a rush of blood flowing southward to his loins.

"That's what I'd fucking like to know." Ichigo muttered, wriggling uncomfortably on the bed. "I was taking a nap on Stark's sofa when someone yanked me off and knocked me out. Next thing I know, my clothes were gone and I ended up like this."

Grimmjow stared. "That's um … kinda believable."

While picturing the scene, he couldn't help thinking that it had been one hell of a fucking lucky sofa.

Ichigo's response was a halfhearted glare and a low growl. "It wasn't like I asked for it to happen, okay?"

"Yeah, well…" Grimmjow leaned his zanpakutou against the wall. "You pretty much walk around with your guard down. Anyone would've seen this coming."

"Two words. Fuck. You." Ichigo's glare could shoot birds out of the sky.

Heaving a sigh, Grimmjow leaned against the bedroom wall for support. "So what do you wanna do?"

"Find the bastards who knocked me out and tied me up." Ichigo answered promptly. "But first … do you think you could untie me?"

He shot Grimmjow a sheepish look.

Lifting up his zanpakutou, Grimmjow obliged Ichigo by sliding the edge of Pantera under the red silken ropes around Ichigo's wrists.

"Thank you." Ichigo spat the gag out of his mouth and swallowed his saliva, grimacing at the faint taste of the fabric lingering on his tongue.

"I guess you need some clothes." Grimmjow slid open the door to his wardrobe and rummaged around for a shirt. "But you're really small, so I'm not sure if anything I have will fit you."

"Are you implying that I'm weak?" Ichigo's sulky tone produced a chuckle from Grimmjow.

"Yeah, well," he shrugged and tossed a cotton shirt in the boy's direction. "You were weak enough to get caught."

The teen's spluttering amused Grimmjow no end.

"Before you put that on, maybe you should take a bath."

It was Ichigo's turn to stare. "…... With you?"

Grimmjow's turn to splutter. "W-What are you thinking of? Of course not!"

Ichigo offered him a teasing half-grin. "Can I trust you won't do anything to me?"

"Wouldn't dream of it," Grimmjow sneered in reply.

Tossing him a clean towel, Grimmjow wondered if he'd imagined the disappointment on Ichigo's face.

.

"I can't go outside." Ichigo whispered, backing away from the door. "What if something happens to me again?"

"Don't be such a wimp. Whatever happened to you wanting to find those bastards?" Grimmjow waved at the dark corridor outside his room. "'Sides, you're just some guy. No one's gonna jump a guy."

"In case you didn't realize, I was jumped today." Ichigo pouted, a faint blush tinting his cheeks. "And … you're the only one I feel safe with here."

A gust of chilly night air blew in from the outside.

Grimmjow ran a hand through his hair. "Look, kid. I'm exhausted. I come home after a long day and I really don't wanna deal with your shit right now."

"I'll even sleep in the bathtub!" Ichigo pleaded, tugging on Grimmjow's sleeve.

"No." Grimmjow pushed him out the door. "Go back to your own room."

.

He knew the kid was still outside.

The air in Las Noches was frigid at night. Grimmjow rubbed at his tired eyes and heaved a sigh. He would probably regret this in the morning, but for now …

He rolled out of bed and yanked open the door.

Ichigo fell inside; had he been leaning there the whole time? Grimmjow pulled him to his feet; his hands were cold. The boy was still wearing Grimmjow's thin cotton shirt and boxers.

"What …?" Ichigo's sleepy, confused question was interrupted by Grimmjow's feral growl.

"You're an idiot, Ichigo."

"Huh?"

"But I'm a bigger idiot." Grimmjow threw him onto the bed. "Get under those covers."

He slammed the door shut as Ichigo complied, shivering. Grimmjow took off his shirt and slid in with him.

"What're you…?"

"Skin. Direct body heat," Grimmjow explained jadedly. "Didn't you learn anything in school, kid?"

He hugged Ichigo to his chest, breathing in the scent of his own shampoo from the boy's soft hair.

"Whenever you're cold, you could..." Grimmjow trailed off.

He didn't need to continue. Burying his face in Grimmjow's chest, Ichigo murmured a soft thank you.

They fell asleep together.

.

**Ah, my first time at fluff. I hope it wasn't too cheesy. I could probably add another one, with an alternate ending…**


End file.
